Lorelei Harker
Lorelei Harker is a half-vampire, half-fairy lady. Harker Family History and events with Dracula The Harker family has a quite a history with vampires starting in the 1897 with a young solicitor from London named Jonathan Harker visiting Transylvania for a real estate deal with Dracula on behalf of his employer, Peter Hawkins of Exeter. At first, he was charmed by Dracula's gracious manners, but eventually discovered that he was a vampire and has trapped in his castle. After Dracula left, Jonathan was left in the mercy of three female vampire servants, but he was able to barely escape with his life and went to Budapest to recover from his ordeal and his fiancée, Mina Murray came to him when she recieved word about him and there in Budapest, they got married. After they returned to London, Mina and Jonathan learned of Lucy Westenra's death and vampirism at the hands of Dracula and joined Professor Van Helsing, Arthur Holmwood, Dr. John Seward, and Quincey Morris in hunting down Dracula. However, Dracula attacked and took some of Mina's blood and then forced her to drink his blood, creating a mental connection between them. However, the Van Helsing used that connection to locate Dracula and with the aid of the other men, Dracula was defeated and Mina was freed from his control, but at the cost of Quincey's life. In 1904, seven years later on the very day Quincey Morris had died, Mina and Jonathan had a son named after all the men from their group, but addressed as Quincey. However, since Dracula was not destroyed, his vampiric essence with Mina still existed within her, therefore, her son, Quincey and any child that came from him and after, will carry that essence and may become vampires themselves through possibly death. Unfortunately for Mina, his essence built up within her gradually and she went mad and was reverted to her vampiric state and was killed sometime before or during the First World War (1914-1918). Though she was killed, the essence still lingered and many years later during World War II (1939-1945), members of a secret German Nazi group called Millenium stole her body from her grave and their Doctor proceeded to probe her remains and perform experiments in attempt to create their own vampiric army. In 1999, Millenium launched their assault on London, but was stopped by the efforts of the Hellsing Organization, but millions of lives were lost and Alucard, who was the same Dracula that Harkers faced, but had since became servant of the Hellsing family, had vanished after accidentally consuming blood that had been contaminated by Millenium member, Schrödinger, and he would not return until thirty years later after destroying the millions of souls that he collected. During those times, the Harker family had been reeling over of what has become of Mina and their family has this curse within them, the adult member fought in the military forces containing the Millenium vampires within the city and the children were sent to Romania where Quincey, Mina and Jonathan's son and now an elderly man, resided for safety. When the vampires were killed and London was being cleaned and cleared of debris and remains, the Harkers finally recovered of what remains of Mina and those ashes were laid within the tomb of Jonathan Harker. During the time he was growing up, Quincey I, was told the story of Dracula and his parents' involvement and learned how to be a vampire hunter when he was around ten after his father had no choice, but to kill Mina when she became a vampire again through the vampiric essence within her. Throughout the years, Quincey Harker grew into a man determined not to be defined by the vampiric essence within and remain a human being. He met a lovely woman who happened to be named Lucy and married her and they had a several children, one of them being named Quincey after himself and another son named Jonathan after his father. Those children grew up, married and had children as well and those children were with Quincey I during the attack on London in 1999. Those great-grandchildren learned from Quincey I on being vampire hunters and during the thirty years of Alucard's absence, they would slowly start aiding the Hellsing organization and other supernatural organizations as they grew into adults. One of those great-grandchildren, was Quincey Harker IV, Lorelei's father. Quincey IV, like all the other Harker children, learned of his family's legacy and was trained at a young to be a vampire hunter, but when he grew into a man, he decided to remain in Romania and fought various supernatural beings in secret. During a fight against one particular monster, he was severely injured, but instead of being dead, he felt a transformation occuring within him. The vampiric essence, which he inherited from his father's side, was activated and he became a vampire. Shocked at the fact that the stories of the family having Dracula's essence within them being true, Quincey confronted his dying great-grandfather, Quincey I about this and asked on how to cope with the change. His great-grandfather begged him not to let his bloodlust to take over him and use his newfound powers for humanity and then requested, knowing his time was coming, to make sure that he dies a human and remains a human. Quincey IV agreed and prepared a stake made blessed silver, so his great-grandfather can die and remain a human as he wished. After putting to rest his great-grandfather, Quincey travelled throughout Romania hunting down vampires that dared to attack humans and to maintain his thirst for blood, he drank from animals from the forest and occasionally blood from the hospitals, since he worked as a surgeon that travels from hospital to hospital. During his travels, he encounters a vampire attempting to steal blood from a mysterious young woman. Quincey immediately killled that vampire and saved the young woman. Quincey was almost immediately attracted to this beautiful woman and somehow senses that she was different from any person that he has saved previously. The young lady introduced herself as Anamaria Greywords and she too was attracted to him. Though she knew he was a vampire, she wasn't afraid and saw that he was different from the others. The two of them began to court each other and through the process, Quincey learned that Anamaria was a nature fairy and came from another universe through the use of her powers. Despite knowing their different origins, they grew more closer together in love and married. However, a fairy hunter named Terminus was after Anamaria and with her powers, she and Quincey IV went into another universe, which turns out to be the Guardians Universe. They arrived in the Guardians' universe's version of Brașov, Romania and there, they lived near a family known as the Corbeanu family. A year after they settled in Brașov, Anamaria and Quincey had their only child, Lorelei Mina Lucy Harker. Lorelei's life Lorelei was born to Quincey and Anamaria Harker in Brașov, Romania. The Corbeanu family, and other neighbors welcomed their newest neighbor to the neighborhood. Lorelei was an unusual child to say the least: she was only hours old when started walking and when she was a week old, she can speak in complete sentences. Also, she drew many paintings that look realistic and lifelike. Other people saw that and believe that Lorelei may be a prodigy and wanted to the world to know, but her parents, wanting her to live a normal life as possible and not wanting anyone to know that she isn't human, refused. Lorelei knew that she was different and when she showed signs of both her vampiric and fairy powers, Quincey and Anamaria told her everything. They made her promise not to reveal what she is to anyone unless it is unavoidable. As she was growing up, she grew close to the Corbeanus, but especially to Solomon, Elena and Felldrick's youngest son. With only a few months difference between them, they hang out with the other kids, sharing several interests. When Lorelei was ten, however, her changed forever. She was staying at the Corbeanu family home when her parents decided to go out for a belated wedding anniversary night and had asked Elena and Felldrick if they watch over her until the next day, which they agreed. Lorelei was watching movies and playing games with the family. The very next day, her parents were not home for some reason, so Elena had Lorelei stay at their house until her parents returned and attempted to call them, but received no answer. An hour later, police came with a silver cross and a tiara in one of their hands and revealed the terrible news to Lorelei and the Corbeanus: during the evening at their hotel, a man broke into their room and attacked and killed both parents. Devastated by the news, Lorelei had a breakdown and was comforted by the family. The Harker's house had to be cleared out and Lorelei had to pack up her things and carefully placed her parents' wedding bands in her little jewelry box and was holding her dad's cross and her mom's tiara while waiting for her relative to pick her up. Lorelei didn't want to leave her friends and her home, but she was too young to be on her own and her Aunt Beatrice from her mother's side is her only relative. After saying good-bye to the Corbeanus, who had been so good to her, Lorelei went with Beatrice to live in her home with her husband, Marvis and their daughter Carrigan, which was somewhere in the mountains in the northern part of Romania. Unknown to the world, the town there was ruled by a vampiric queen who looks no older than a girl of sixteen. Some of the servants were humans and others were vampires, tending to the spoiled Queen's needs. Although she was fed, well-clothed and comfortable, Lorelei wasn't loved by her aunt and uncle. They were disgusted that Anamaria married a vampire and had created a hybrid, instead of marrying a human or another fairy. A half-human, half-fairy hybrid, they can tolerate, but a vampire-fairy hybrid, was something they could not stand at all. Beatrice and Marvis only tolerated Lorelei, because she was Anamaria's child and they are obligated to take care of family. Carrigan hated Lorelei for multiple reasons, one of them being that Lorelei's good looks attracted more attention than Carrigan herself. When she was in her teens one day gathering firewood in a snowstorm, Lorelei met Captain Ivan Hunter, who was looking for a tree for the Queen and they helped each other out from time to time. Captain Ivan was in his fifties and tried to help Lorelei find a better home, but none of the town wanted to help for fear of the Queen. Not even the Queen cared to help, because Lorelei was different from everyone. Unfortunately for Lorelei, Ivan Hunter passed away when Lorelei was seventeen, but every other day she visits his grave. Lorelei wasn't interested in many of the boys, because she would compare them to Solomon Corbeanu, however there is one boy that she considered similar to Solomon named Westenra Hunter, the only son of the Queen's late Captain, Ivan Hunter. Though she was far from where the Corbeanu family were living, she still thought about them. In her room in the basement, Lorelei kept a two-fold picture frame with one side being herself and her late parents and the other side being the Corbeanu family. Even now as a twenty year old young lady, Lorelei still hopes to see her friends again, but especially Solomon, whom she had a crush on as a child, but her feelings may be heading towards Westenra Hunter who is now twenty-two, due to being similar. Through the help of Westenra, she learns who the killer of her parents was Fairy Hunter, Terminus and prepares for the day he comes to finish what he started. Until that day, she will protect where she lives from supernatural threats, like witches and rogue vampires, who wanted her dead due to being a mixed breed. Gallery Lorelei Harker3.jpg|Travel outfit Lorelei Harker.jpg|Vampire Hunter outfit Trivia *Lorelei is my Hellsing OC. *Her images were made with http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/magical-elf2.php. Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Power users Category:Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire